Więzy
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Oczami chłopca i oczami lisa, czyli świat Izuru Kiry i świat Gina Ichimaru - z czego niekoniecznie wynikają dwa światy...


Po rocznym zatorze patotwórczym, ulało się ze mnie na wyjątkowo wysoką nutę, od razu więc ostrzegam: poniższy tekst jest surowym strumieniem świadomości - a nawet dwóch - w nastroju niewentylowanego samozgnębienia.

Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

Z ukłonami, rewerencjami i czułymi uściskami dla Stokrot.

Ale, przede wszystkim, bezwzględnie i przedwstępnie:

Z pozazgonną wdzięcznością i czułością dla Clio Księżycka, o. I z brzemieniem odpowiedzialności za mój pierwszy bleachfic :P

* * *

WIĘZY

'''_Nie potrzebuję ciebie. I ty mnie nie potrzebujesz. Jestem dla ciebie tylko lisem, podobnym do stu tysięcy innych lisów. Lecz jeżeli mnie oswoisz, będziemy się nawzajem potrzebować. Będziesz dla mnie jedyny na świecie. I ja będę dla ciebie jedyny na świecie.'''_

*

''_- Ktoś ty? Jesteś bardzo ładny..._

_- Jestem lisem. ''_

***

Ichimaru Gin był fatamorganą srebrzystej rzeki, zabłąkaną do Seireitei z pustyni południowego Rukongai. Jego towarzystwo, rażąco promienne i powłóczyście kąśliwe, zawsze zostawiało po sobie dreszczyk — nie do końca przyjemne wrażenie zimnego prysznica, wylanego znienacka za kołnierz. Albo drobniusieńki niepokój — jakby komuś umknął żart, aluzja, komentarz, którym Gin był na pewno, ale to na pewno gotów podzielić się szczodrze z rozmówcą. Kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego rozmywał się jak fatamorgana, zadrażniając myśli i nastroje, pociągając zbyt luźne nici haori codziennego zadowolenia u każdego, z kim rozmawiał.

Kapitan Ichimaru bardzo wiele rozmawiał z ludźmi.

Przecież fatamorgana istnieje tylko w jednym skrawku rzeczywistości — tylko w oku patrzącego. Ichimaru Gin ciągnął do ludzi jak leśne diablę, bezsenne przy odgłosach polowania, na przekór rozsądkowi pchające się pod ostrza myśliwych. Gin, rozśmieszony—rozbawiony—rozszeptany, zawsze szedł w czyjąś stronę, zawsze wracał od kogoś, zawsze mówił o kimś, pytał o kogoś, żartował z kogoś. Zawsze wybierał miejsce, gdzie mógł połudzić jakąś konkretną osobę, osaczyć, jak deszcz spada w ręce kroplami srebrnej wody. I zawsze w końcu przecieka przez palce, rozczarowując.

Tak już mają fatamorgany.

Nie można się przecież spodziewać, że da się przytrzymać złudzenie, że można będzie schwytać płynącą wodę gołymi palcami.

Nie można się przecież spodziewać, że ktoś nas bezpiecznie przytrzyma, kiedy już postanowiliśmy tylko łudzić z daleka.

Ichimaru Gin starał się nie spodziewać zupełnie niczego. Nie—życie w wojskowej rutynie Seireitei mimo ustalonych porządków zawsze mogło przynieść niespodzianki. Gin wiedział o tym lepiej niż wielu innych — on sam miał być jedną z największych niespodzianek. Zawsze. A skoro już się w ten sposób osadził na mapie tras Trzynastu Oddziałów, spodziewania należało zostawić innym, tym zaskakiwanym. On był tym nieoczekiwanym — więc sam potrzebował raczej wiedzieć, niż się zaledwie spodziewać. Zawsze wiedzieć.

Kapitan Ichimaru wiedział bardzo wiele.

Wiedział więcej, znacznie więcej niż przemycał w niby—przypadkowych aluzjach w niewinnej rozmowie, niż niedbale przysłaniał półksiężycowym uśmiechem złośliwej zwidy. Lgnął do ludzi, jakby z całą szczodrością pustynnego źródła, jakby z przymilną potrzebą kontaktu, i odwracał się w swoją prywatną noc, kiedy zechciał. Potrzebował towarzystwa, jakże nieustannie go potrzebował, jakby naprawdę istniał tylko wtedy, gdy inni shinigami mogli go widzieć.

Może tak było.

Może za każdym razem, kiedy szedł w inną stronę, już za rogiem, już poza granicą spojrzenia, zostawiając za sobą wrażenie drapiącego w oczy piasku, był jakiś zupełnie inny Ichimaru Gin. A może — może był zupełnie taki sam?

Trudno śledzić wzrokiem niechętną iluzję.

Kapitan Ichimaru zawsze był w tłumie, wśród znajomych, wśród rozmów, zawsze kogoś mijał, witał, żegnał. Potrzebował kontaktu — kiedy chciał. Podchodził, srebrzył się—szczerzył—szemrzył — i gasł. Nigdy nikogo nie zatrzymywał.

Nigdy nikogo nie miał.

*

‚'_- Chodź pobawić się ze mną - zaproponował Mały Książę. - Jestem taki smutny...''_

Kira Izuru był niebezpieczny. Był niedopieszczoną, śmiertelnie wygłodzoną duszą dziecka, zapieczętowaną w niezłomnym ciele boga śmierci. Był złotym kwiatem o beznadziejnie kruchych płatkach, zakorzenionym szyderczo w niezłomnej skale — zawsze przyciągał wzrok, zadrażniał w serce, zatrzymywał w pół gestu krzywdzącą dłoń. Nieodparty i niedotykalny, zawsze próbował podejść bliżej, bardziej, wspólniej — poczuć, a nie tylko patrzeć.

Nawet ogień przynajmniej spróbowałby go nie sparzyć.

Izuru potrzebował innych — szczerze, łapczywie i boleśnie. Potrzebował więzi, przyjaźni, kontaktu, równie mocno, jak wzdragał się przed nimi każdym skrawkiem ciała. Nie bał się ludzi, shinigami, demonów i pożeraczy dusz, nie bał się całego zgiełku Hueco Mundo. Ludzie – shinigami — wszyscy dookoła — mogli go zaakceptować, albo odrzucić, i nic szczególnego z tego nie wynikało. Żadnych zysków, żadnych strat, ot, żyli sobie dalej, zadowoleni ze stanu rzeczy. Zawsze tak było. Nie trzeba się było ich bać. Byli szczęśliwi i niepokonani. Upiorne dusze Hueco Mundo znały zaś tylko jedno — krew, i śmierć, i cierpienie, i krew, i śmierć. Umierały w cierpieniu, budziły się głodne krwi, zabijały, i cierpiały, i szły przez swój okrwawiony cień rzeczywistości, żeby w jakimś szczególnym błysku zdarzeń umrzeć, znów krwawo i boleśnie. Znały swój cykl, i Kira go znał. Nie mógł nie przepraszać przy każdym smutnym pokłonie zapętlonej szyi Wabisuke, nie mógł nie żałować tego wspólnego kręgu bólu, nie mógł go akceptować, ale nie potrafiłby się go bać. Znał go za dobrze, dzielił te dzikie, zwierzęce emocje, przetłumaczywszy je na skromny szept własnego pojemnego serca. To był tylko ból. Nic strasznego.

Nic tam nie było gorszego niż on sam.

Kira Izuru nie był potworem. Potwory można pokonać, podbić, zmienić. Tak naprawdę, Izuru nie był nikim szczególnym. Nikim w ogóle. Miał uczucia, miał serce, miał myśli, zawsze roztrzepotane bezradnie pod skroniami, miał złociste włosy, wysmukłą sylwetkę, miał zasmucony własną siłą miecz, rozkwitający w stalowy, szubieniczny hak. I miał jeszcze to, i tamto, i tamto, i z tym wszystkim nie mógł po prostu być, sobą, czymś, kimś — niczym nie był. Izuru wszystko to wiedział — czuł, rozumiał, tak dobrze siebie przecież znał. Nie nienawidził siebie za to wszystko. Nie — porucznik Kira nie budził przecież żadnych uczuć. Pobudzał nastroje — sympatię, uśmiech, zniecierpliwienie, akceptację, współczucie, przyjemność, rozczarowanie, życzliwość, pogardę. Szczere i nietrwałe, powracające po pewnym czasie do znanych mu na pamięć kształtów spokojnej obojętności. Sam Izuru miał uczucia — czasem czuł w sobie tyle uczuć, emocji, tyle — zawartości, że aż mu było wstyd; nigdy nie próbował nawet uporządkować tej żałosnej kałuży kolorów w jedną całość, w osobę, którą miałby być. Nie, naprawdę był nikim i nawet czując tak wiele i tak mocno, do siebie nie potrafił żywić ani zdeterminowanej nienawiści, ani zbolałego rozczarowania, ani zaślepionej miłości, ani niechętnej pogardy.

Czuł strach.

Lęk nie potrzebował pewnego fundamentu, nie musiał być karmiony i utwierdzany, jak te inne odcienie uczuć. Lęk sam się gdzieś zaczepiał, sam się żywił i kąsał tam, gdzie zechciał. Był interpretacją zdarzeń, przewidywaniem przyszłości, wspomnieniem przeszłości. Był świadomością, zrozumieniem prawdy o sobie i o tym, czym jest bycie nikim — nikim nie bycie.

Kira Izuru był swoim najgorszym koszmarem.

Miał przyjaciół. Dobrych, szczerych, troskliwych przyjaciół. Izuru kochał swoich przyjaciół ponad wszystko na świecie. Umarłby za nich chociażby i teraz, zaraz, nadaremno. Och, jakżeby chciał. Jego przyjaciele. Od tak dawna byli razem, jak wtedy, w Akademii — Momo, Renji, Izuru. Hinamori Momo, delikatna i niezłomna, piękna i pełna ciepła, nawet w lodowych jaskiniach oczu Hitsugayi Toushirou zapalała żar. Nawet w nieujarzmioną żywotność Renjiego wprowadzała kojącą harmonię. Kochana Hinamori — zawsze tak pełna akceptacji. I nigdy, nigdy jej nie przeszkadzała obecność Kiry. Nigdy, nigdy nie miała nic przeciwko. Podobnie Renji — dziki i niepohamowany jak pożar stepu, silny i niezmordowany — w walce, w przyjaźni, w miłości, w życiu. Taki — rzeczywisty, pełnokrwisty, promieniujący energią woli, i tak bezradnie, marząco zapatrzony w odległe, księżycowe krainy. Zawsze bliski, życzliwy, radosny. I nigdy, nigdy Kiry nie odrzucał. Nigdy, nigdy nie miał nic do niego, zupełnie nic.

Przyjaciele.

Izuru wiedział, że bezwzględnie może na nich liczyć, że umarliby dla niego. Tacy właśnie byli, jako shinigami, jako oni sami, jako ludzie. Tak ot. Izuru wiedział, że może sobie z nimi być, że może poprzebywać, grzać blade policzki w cieple — tym od ogniska, topiącego lodowe łuski smoka Hyorimaru, i tym od iskier wężowego bicza, smagającego obojętny księżyc. Była Himamori, był Abarai—kun, i Izuru wiedział, że nigdy im w niczym nie będzie przeszkadzał.

Nawet przeszkodą nie był.

Był Hisagi—kun. Była ta młodsza, luźniejsza—dojrzalsza przyjaźń, wybujała z przyzwyczajenia, sąsiedztwa, podobnych ścieżek. Były mocarne ramiona, ocieniony tatuażem policzek, szyja przecięta skórzanym paskiem — jakby na znak, że Hisagi Shinsui kłaniał się skłonionej Wabisuke jako równy równemu. Hisagi był egzemplarzem niepodrabialnym. Od stóp do głów bujnie niepowtarzalny, rozpoznawany, nigdy nie mijany obojętnie. Hisagi był sumą swoich wyborów, tego, co przyjął za swoje oraz co nieugięcie odrzucał. Był w pełni wykrystalizowaną osobowością. Dla Izuru był jak latarnia we mgle, pewnie wskazująca drogę, kojąca wychłodzone ręce przyjaznym kształtem. Można było iść w pobliżu, smakować jego wewnętrzną harmonię, podziwiać zachowania. A Hisagi—kun nigdy się Kirą nie znużył, nie wzburzył, nie chmurzył, nic. Zawsze akceptował jego obecność, oferował mu całe bogactwo swojego serca, przyjaźni, dawał mu swoje zdecydowanie, nie zacienione nawet najmniejszą skazą. Izuru nigdy, nigdy mu nie przeszkadzał.

Nawet cieniem nie był.

Wszyscy najbliżsi, znajomi, wszyscy dookoła, byli bezpieczni. Tak sobie powtarzał, do tych słów się modlił, tym się żywił zamiast wody. Ich dusze—osoby—postacie, pełne koloru i ciepła w dalekowidzących oczach Kiry, nie mogły zostać naruszone, były chronione swoją żywotnością, zdecydowaniem, kompletnością i harmonią. To właśnie były najpiękniejsze chwile w szklanym świecie porucznika Oddziału Trzeciego — widzieć tę cudowną, wewnętrzną jednię swoich cudownych przyjaciół. Obcować z nią nawet. Wiedzieć, że nic nie zdoła jej zniszczyć. Himamori—kun była Himamori, Abarai—kun był Abarai, nieodwołalnie, niepodważalnie. A Kira nie, ale to nic.

Prawda?

Strach przychodził — a raczej ujawniał się tylko, bo nigdy nie znikał na dobre. Mościł się na rzewnym spojrzeniu Izuru i razem z nim oglądał te odległe cuda — tylko małym palcem, tylko lekkim szeptem mówił mu, jak to może być. Jak to będzie.

Niemożliwość. Nie. Nigdy.

Kira nie mógłby skrzywdzić ludzi, na których mu zależało. Nie potrafiłby. A przede wszystkim — to w ogóle nie było realne, wyobrażalne, to nie miałby prawa zaistnieć. Kira nie miał prawa mieć takiego wpływu na swoich przyjaciół, żeby sprawić, aby odczuli cokolwiek. Zwłaszcza krzywdę. To by było... To by było...

Straszne.

Nie był głupcem, ani wariatem, ani zaślepionym idiotą. Nie uważał się za kamień milowy wszechświata, o który może się potknąć boleśnie każdy olbrzym. Wiedział, że jest tylko okruchem na powierzchni spraw, i że żadnej krzywdy sobą nie wyrządzi. Tylko czasem—zawsze—nieprzerwanie czuł ten swój wewnętrzny bezkształt, i śmiertelnie się wtedy bał, że jakoś zarazi nim innych, uwielbianych, kochanych, niezbędnych. Że spsuje ich harmonię. Że obejmując czyjąś szyję w ciepły uścisk, wygnie się w brzeszczot Wabisuke i na cudzym gardle rozpisze pokutę własnych win.

Chciałby umrzeć dla swoich przyjaciół. Natychmiast.

*

''_Widzisz tam łany zboża? Nie jem chleba. Dla mnie zboże jest nieużyteczne. Łany zboża nic mi nie mówią. To smutne! Lecz ty masz złociste włosy. Jeśli mnie oswoisz, to będzie cudownie. Zboże, które jest złociste, będzie mi przypominało ciebie. I będę kochać szum wiatru w zbożu...''_

*

Nazywał się Kira Izuru.

— Iiiizuru. — Nowy kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego nie oparł się śpiewnemu brzmieniu nicnieznaczącego imienia, ani niewinnemu flirtowi z bezgranicznie zawstydzonym, różowym aż po końce włosów porucznikiem.

W ogóle mu się nie oparł.

Tego człowieka Aizen—sama natychmiast zaakceptował jako odpowiednie narzędzie do ich planów. Tego człowieka Yamamoto—sensei podsunął jako bezpieczne towarzystwo dla — innych planów. Ten człowiek całym sobą błagał o wykorzystanie, skrzywdzenie, zranienie.

Ichimaru nie słuchał błagań.

To było tak łatwe, że podejrzliwa dusza kapitana próbowała przez chwilę stroszyć lisią sierść. Ale któż mógłby zachowywać się podejrzliwie przy Izuru? I—i—izuru? To było tak oczywiste, że nikt nie mógł zauważyć. Ani ci, ani tamci, nikt nie zwrócił uwagi. No i nie miało to znaczenia dla misji. Więc — dopóki nikt się nie dowiedział...

Izuru nigdy się nie dowiedział.

Odkąd po raz pierwszy zobaczył swojego nowego kapitana, i kiedy widział go wcześniej, w szatach Oddziału Piątego, miał serce, myśli i spojrzenie pełne tej srebrzystej, iluzorycznej zagadki. Kapitan Ichimaru był inny niż wszyscy — każdy shinigami dążył do stabilności, pewności, harmonii; a on pławił się w swojej wykrętnej naturze jak złośliwy chochlik i, lawirując na niepewnych powierzchniach, wabił za sobą Kirę w niepewną przestrzeń. I nigdy nie dał się poznać do końca — nawet przenikliwym oczom swojego porucznika. Nawet gdy go już zwabił na same dno tych ciemnych ścieżek.

Kira Izuru był porucznikiem, zastępcą, pomocnikiem, stróżem, wyręką, zabawką, pupilkiem, aniołem i diabłem Ichimaru Gina.

Był... Izuru był. Tak ot, i to było tak przedziwnie proste. Tak zupełnie naturalne — że nie odrywał wzroku od swojego kapitana, i nie bał się być widzianym. Że zawsze wiedział z całą, niewzruszoną pewnością, co ma zrobić dla swojego kapitana, i że zrobi to jak należy.

Dla niego.

Tego, co miał zrobić dla Ichimaru Gina, Izuru nigdy się nie bał. Nawet siebie się nie bał pod tą srebrzystą poświatą ginowego grymasu. Kiedy patrzyli inni — wiedział, że dostrzegają coś innego, niż jest naprawdę, że nie widzą Kiry tak, jak on siebie widział. Kiedy patrzył kapitan — dostrzegał wszystko. Izuru zawsze wiedział, że jest postrzegany, oceniany, zagadywany jako on sam, on prawdziwy. Ale mimo to — kapitan nigdy nie odwrócił oczu.

Izuru także nie odwracał oczu.

Wpatrywał się w Ichimaru Gina jak w jedyne światło swojej oszklonej klatki. Rozważał tajemnice niepoprawnego kapitana, jego niedopowiedzenia i maski — bez skrępowania i obawy, że własnym zagubieniem zepsuje wizerunek dowódcy, próbując go poznać.

Nigdy nie poznał prawdy.

Ichimaru Gin nauczył się spać bez koszmarów, kiedy Izuru czuwał. Żartować bez cynizmu, kiedy Izuru słuchał. Uśmiechać bez powodu, kiedykolwiek. Nigdy się niczym nie podzielił — zachłannie skrywając w sobie podwójnie odwzajemnione ciepło. Z drobiazgową starannością zniszczył świat swojego porucznika, zdradził go, zranił, skrzywdził, rozczarował, wyśmiał i — znikł.

Umrze dla niego.

Z całej niewiele wartej ludzkości — to dla niego umrze. Iiiizuru... Myśl o Izuru była jak wspomnienie pustyni. Niezapomniane, dotkliwe, wypełnione pragnieniem i rozpaczą.

Sens życia w kropli wody. W cieniutkiej strużce łez.

*

_- Ach, będę płakać!_

_- To twoja wina - odpowiedział Mały Książę - nie życzyłem ci nic złego. Sam chciałeś, abym cię oswoił..._

_- Oczywiście - odparł lis._

_- Ale będziesz płakać?_

_- Oczywiście._

_- A więc nic nie zyskałeś na oswojeniu?_

_- Zyskałem coś ze względu na kolor zboża - powiedział lis._

*

Więzi muszą boleć — żywią się przecież naszą krwią. Inaczej schłyby zbyt szybko i musiałyby pękać.

Osobowość może być również sumą naszych lęków — jeśli tylko mamy dla kogo je podsumować.

Jedynie sprawiedliwą pokutą w rozumieniu nieomylnej Wabisuke jest śmierć.

Cudza.

Wojna targała się, i miotała, szarpała w samej sobie, kąsała własny ogon i zmiatała nim gwiazdy, ciągnąc wszystkie płaszczyzny istnienia we wspólny chaos. Shinigami, arrancar, bóg, demon, miecz i miecz, do ostatniego kęsa powietrza przeciwko sobie, i nawet poza ten ostatek — nieubłagalnie zrównani wojną. Wojna była wewnątrz, na zewnątrz, wszędzie. Pochłaniała sprawiedliwie obydwa kolory szat — czerń i biel, biel i czerń. Shinigami, arrancar, miecz, miecz...

Nie mieli dla siebie dużo czasu.

Spotkali się przypadkiem. Nie musieli się wypatrywać, poszukiwać, wysilać. Świat jest pełen rzeczy pewnych — dlatego może jeszcze istnieć. To — było pewne. Jak srebrzysty półksiężyc lisiego uśmiechu. Jak schylona w pokorze głowa.

— I—i—izuru.

Zawsze połykał słowa w niedbałym slangu rynsztoków Rukongai, ale imię swojego porucznika potrafił tylko wyśpiewać. Tylko z uśmiechem, wykradniętym zza uśmieszku. Może gdyby to było jeszcze o włos śpiewniejsze, o włos bardziej próbowało być przymilnym hymnem, gdyby kapitan Ichimaru nie zafałszował jak zawsze chrypką na swoim „iiiizuru" — może wtedy Kira potrafiłby się oburzać, zamiast wzruszyć. Może potrafiłby się wściekać, krzywdzić, ranić, mścić.

Może byłoby mu z tym do twarzy tak samo, jak z tą pogodną, tęskną czułością.

Gin westchnął. To był piękny widok, a ostatnie i przed-ostatnie, i wcześniejsze dni były parszywe. Niechże więc przynajmniej będą nienadaremno. Przedstawienie musiało trwać.

Izuru musiał palnąć gafę.

— Nie wysypiasz się.

Gin spuścił oczy, przybierając niewinną minkę polującego kota. Przy Izuru zawsze czuł się bardziej kocio — zawsze miał ochotę zwinąć się przy nim w kłębek i drzemać, albo po prostu ocierać się i mruczeć, bez żadnego ukrytego sensu w sensie.

Przy nim mógłby sobie na to pozwolić.

Biedny Izuru. Znękany i przejęty, zmartwiony i zawstydzony, skrzywdzony i wciąż pełny ciepła.

— Chciałbyś, żebym cię uratował, Izuru?

Powiał wiatr. Srebrzyste kosmyki odsłoniły pęknięty uśmiech.

_Chciałbyś, żebym nas uratował, Izuru?_

Kira płakał. Ktoś przecież w takim momencie powinien.

_Chciałbym, żebyś zdążył się wyspać przed następnym zebraniem._

Trzeba by było się ruszyć. Hałas, brud, jak za dawnych kiepskich czasów. Gin schował pod grzywką odcień żalu. Cóż — fatamorgana trwała, póki więził ją wzrok. Kira Izuru, nigdy nie pogodzony ze sobą, i w tym najbardziej swoiście charakterystyczny, opłakiwał iluzję, od której nawet teraz nie mógł oderwać oczu. Więc fatamorgana trwała.

— No, przywitaj swojego kapitana jak należy.

_Twój kapitan, Izuru_. Kiedyś, zawsze i w tym nic nie znaczącym momencie hałaśliwej wojny — Ichimaru Gin był czyjś.

_Mój kapitan_. Kira Izuru, niedorzecznie pogodzony z losem, patrzył w swoje srebrne szczęście aż do samego końca. Zasalutował jak należy.

— _Omote o agero, Wabisuke._

.

koniec


End file.
